baldinas_basis_in_education_literary_grammarfandomcom-20200213-history
Baldina's Basis in Education Literary Grammar
Baldina's Basis in Education Literary Grammar (BBIELG '''or '''Baldina's Basis for short) is a fan-game of "Baldi's Basics in Education and Learning" made by Awecom. This game has received a sudden spike in popularity after being played by DanTDM, Bijuu Mike, etc. The steam version was released on July 29, 2019 which features some secrets and some achievements to receive from the game. Summary This is a story about Baldina - a teacher of literature who loves books and makes you love them. Do you like reading the books of great writers? How many books have you read in school over the past year? Baldina is a teacher who makes you love books the way she loves them! Immerse yourself in school with Baldina! A strict teacher who will persecute you. If you miss the class, she chase, and get you back. All what she want, the correct poem lyrics. Collect all 8 tips and quickly go back to classroom, to recite the lyrics and win the game. If you get wrong in lyrics, or skip the lesson, Baldina will get mad and punish you. Be careful, because notes mixed randomly, so you must understand right sequence. Use boosts to avoid interference from school staff. They are very kind people, but they love to pester you. Boosts Look for boosts to help yourself during the game. Hints - Paper fragments with poem lyrics. Book - Stops Baldina for a short time. Burger - Guard likes burgers much more, than punish children. Answers “A+” - Give it to MathGirl, and she will solve tasks by herself. Lock Pick - Helps to leave the room when the Bully lock you. Newspaper - Drop it on the Principal’s way, to distract him. Boots - Helps you to run up on the wet floor. Key - Opens the Principal's room with boots. Mirror - Helps you get rid of the Queen of the school influence. Use a mirror to make Queen became Gorgon Queen and not draw away your attention. The key to the director's - opens the director's door to pick up shoes. Blue Sixteen - Thad's ball. Someone who get it, will get Thad too. Features "Baldina's Basis in Education Literary Grammar": - unique characters; - The developed world of school with its own characteristics; - the tense atmosphere of the game; - unforgettable adventures; - The basics of literature in school and not only. Gameplay At the start of the game, you appear outside the school, and when you enter, you will be greeted by Baldina herself, and she will say for you to hurry up to the classroom with a heart-shaped bookshelf next to it. Once you enter the classroom, Baldina will start talking. After a few moments, the bell will ring, and Baldina will start chasing you, your objective is to find eight hints, they are located randomly in classrooms, cafeteria, staff room, etc. There are also some characters that will probably slow you down, and will probably make you get caught easily. There are also items that can save and help you. Once, you have all eight hints, you must go back to classroom next to heart-shaped bookshelf. If you are caught by Baldina, it is game over. Updates PC Here are the updates for PC versions. 0.0.1 This is the first update of the game. 0.0.2 This is second version of the game and was released on October 14, 2018. In new version 0.0.2: - Fixed bugs - During the pause, there are no other menus - To win you need to collect all 8 tips 0.0.3 This is the third version of the game and was released on October 15, 2018. In new version 0.0.3: - Corrected time to solve the final rhyme - Add sensitivity setting - Add MAC version Dear players! We are aware of some more errors that are present in the game, soon we will publish new versions with a more stable game. 0.0.4 Hi, the new version Baldina is 0.0.4 here and was released on December 4, 2018. Full change log: Added by: - A new element of protection from a new character - New character - Christmas atmosphere - New verse in the final part of the game Changed: - The time delay in water is reduced to 10 seconds. - The time of repeated interaction with the girl is increased to a minute. This version may contain bugs. 0.0.5 Hi, the new version of Baldina is 0.0.5 here and was released on May 16, 2019.Full change log: Added by: - A new element of protection from a new character - New character "Thad" Changed: - Time of all player locks. - Optimal settings for a comfortable game. This version may contain errors. Steam This is the sixth update of the game and was released on July 29, 2019 - We added a secret level and a secret ending, this is no longer anywhere. Sounds Start Music Christmas Song Trivia *The game's title may be a misspelling of Baldina's Basi'''cs '''in Education Literary Grammar, followed along with many other misspellings. *On the thumbnail, the title name is "Baldina's Basis of Literature grammar" **On the cover picture, it is named "Baldina's Basics of Literature Learning" *The Android version has been blocked on the Google Play Market and is now available on Mediafire. *There was usually an iOS version but it was currently blocked. Gallery TBA Videos TBA Category:Games